a cold heart
by Azula .H
Summary: this is my first fiction don't judge me enjoy


before Sherlock met John he wasn't always a cold hearted monster like everyone says he is. He did love and care for someone, now I know you wouldn't think he would but he did. He was in his late 20s Her name was Amelia jones, she had long curly golden brown hair, dark green eyes, wore a dark red shirt with a black vest skinny jeans and black leather boots she was very distant from her family especially her sister. She was very clever a bit rude very sarcastic sort of a rebel, I know you think Sherlock would never like anyone like that but he was young and kinda like that, not as bad as her but still.

Now this was before lestrade hired Sally and Anderson, before he moved to baker street, before Molly worked at the morgue, the only people that knew was lestrade and mycroft but at this point in Sherlocks life mycroft didn't really bother him like he does now.

lestrade was on a case he was just about to call Sherlock but a girl come out of nowhere

"hello my name is Amelia jones, and I was wandering could I help you With the case?"

"I'm sorry I have a directive and I was just about to call-

"but then you have to wait for him to get here why do that when i'm already here?"

"he's a special defective"

"what he can deduce? You think he's the only one?"

"what your saying you can do better?"

"Maybe maybe not but give me five minutes and see what happens"

"fine but if you waste my time"

"trust me I won't. May I speak to his wife?"

"I suppose"

she goes up to the crime scene she talked to the victims wife, she had guilt all over her and five minutes later she comes back to lestrade and tells him "it's very clear it was his wife"

"What?!"

"ugh he cheated on his wife mutable times she just found out recently-

"how do you know he cheated?"

"you can smell woman's cologne on him"

"and?"

"it wasn't his wife's cologne her's is more of a cheep scent the woman he cheted on her with has an expensive brand probably his secretary"

"if it was the wife why did she look guilty if she wanted him gone "

"she didn't do it on purpose he came home drunk he's an abusive drunk so he hit her a few times"

"how do you know he hit her?"

"she has a black eye she tried to cover it up and there's red marks on her arm so she tried to stop him she ended up stabing him realizing what she did she moved the body and tried to forget everything that happened.

"well okay then lets take her away"

Lestrade is just amazed by her he talked to her for a long time, when sheleaves lestrade called Sherlock and told him about her

"Sherlock! you'll never guess what happened today"

"You solved a case by yourself?"

"shut up! I met this girl today and I want you to meet her"

"why?"

"because I think you would like her, oh come on- hello Sherlock? Are you yet there?

he hung up, he doesn't like to talk about that kind of stuff. A few days later theres a murder down at Dublin lestrade called Sherlock and Amelia, Amelia was there before Sherlock. When he got there he saw her talking to lestrade thinking she's a witness so he asked her what happened and she told him "well the man that did it left signs everywhere there's mud Stains on the carpet size 8 in mens shoe mud stains I found hair on mr. willson body his time of death was.. 6:23am shot two times in the chest that's all I could find. Sherlock looks at lestrade with an eyebrow raise Lestrade laughs and says "I told you" lestrade comes up to properly introduce them

"Amelia this is Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock this is Amelia jones"

"very nice and all but this is my case so leave"

"AMELIA!"

"what? I was here first this is my case he should leave"

"Ms. Jones I have been doing this much longer then you so I'd leave if I was you"

"fine, lestrade you have my card call me for the next case"

Sherlock was mad at lestrade he knew he did it on purpose. a few days pass a new case comes up, lestrade called Sherlock ONLY Sherlock but Amelia showed up anyway just to irritate Sherlock and she came to every case they'd end up fighting calling each other idiots, Morons, non stop lestrade makes both of them leave sometimes. But this one case particular changed Sherlock and Amelia's life forever. So as always Amelia showed up unexpected at a crime scene Sherlock furious and yelled at her to leave letsrade made him walk her to the cab for being rude as they were walking she tripped and Sherlock caught her in his arms. When she was in his arms he just looked at her, he realized how beautiful she was, how smart his world kinda stopped for a second as did her's he fell in love with her at that moment. So now at every case they're always holding hands has his arm around her. They were very close all the time sherlock never looked so happy. One day sherlock was in the lab testing evidence Amelia comes in with a gift (it was sherlocks birthday) sherlock see's it he says "I told you not to get me anything"

"oh come on you really think I'm not going to get you anything? just open the present"

he opens it. It's a blue scarf "thank you Amelia" he liked it he always wore it after that. this one night they stayed in since it was snowing bad outside. they got snuggled up on the couch watched TV he had his arm around her held her close to worm her up, she looked at him and kissed him he was shocked and pulled away. amelia says "oh I'm sorry um" he thinks for a moment this was his first kiss. He liked it he kissed her back and they fell asleep on the sofa holding each other keeping worm. The next morning sherlock woke up and Amelia wasn't there? Sherlock was looking all over her flat he found a note on the door saying "I'll be back later need to run a few errands love you" he smiled at the last bit. He snooped around her flat he found an old violin played it for awhile. Later that evening she came home as she came up she could hear him play the song he was playing she enjoyed before she came in she stood by the door just listing, she goes in and says "I see you found my violin"

"oh um sorry was it not meant to be played?"

"no no it's fine it's an old family thing never wanted the blasted thing but my mum and dad don't trust my sister with and they have no where to put it"

"it's very nice, needs to be tuned though"

"sherlock why don't we go out tonight?"

"where?"

"I don't know just out for a walk or out to eat I just want to go out"

"Okay but I'm not that hungry lets just go for a walk?"

"yes I don't care I just want to go out"

sherlock takes her for a walk in the park at for a while he had his arm around her she laid her head on his shoulder and was a very beautiful night full moon cristal clear sky they went back to the flat they watched TV for awhile they slept in her room this time. The next morning Amelia had an unbearable head ache sherlock rushed her to the hospital she put an ice pack on her head to Help it. The nurse called her name

"Amelia jones?"

"yes, that's me"

"oh not you sir you can't come back here"

"why not? She's my girlfriend I should be able to come with her!"

"sir it's the rules"

"well the rules are stupid!"

"sherlock, it's okay just wait out here ill be fine I promise"

she kisses sherlocks head he crosses his arms and says "fine" he sat back down watched her go back there. 30mins later she comes out he jumped out of his seat went up to her and asked "well?!"

"Sherlock I.. I.. I have a tumor"

he froze for a second he says "what"

"I have a brain tumor"

"no you can't have that it.. It must be a mistake?!"

"Come back with me I figured you'd want to talk to the doctor"

they go back there sherlock is panicked hoping its a mistake or something. Anything. They got to his office took a seat the doctor explains everything sherlock is just speechless wishing so hard it wasn't true but he couldn't deny the truth. His true love is dying. The doctor recommended treatment but she refused all of them. Sherlock asks the doctor with pain "how does she have?" "one or two months" Amelia nodded. As they walked out she was calm unlike sherlock who couldn't keep still. when they when they got into a cab it was quite. To quite. right when they got to the flat the first thing that sherlock says to her is "why didn't you take any of the treatments?"

"because I didn't want to"

"but it could help you"

"sherlock, I'm not going to waist my time on something that might not even work"

"but it could keep you around longer"

"Sherlock! I said no I don't want to do that please just respect my choses"

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Do you want anything?

"No I just want to lie down for a while my head hurts"

sherlocks phone rings. It's lestrade. normally he'd come but he was tiered and so was Amelia they stayed in for the day Amelia was fast asleep after taking aspirin for her head ache. The next day they went to the crime scene every two hours she had to take her meds to make the head aches stop. so now everyday she gets worse and worse she gets tipsy from time to time she hangs on to sherlock very often. He hears her throwing up in the bath room one morning it kills him to see her suffer like this. One night they were at the flat sherlock holding her in his arms she doesn't have much time left sherlock is just looking at her thinking of what they could've had. He pictured a wedding, having kids, just a normal life he'd never had not even as a kid. He started to cry, Amelia looks at him with pain in her eyes which made it worse for sherlock she moved his curls out of his face and told him "don't cry sherlock, there's no need to cry. it's going to be okay I promise. I love you sherlock I hope you know that" he grabbed her head held her tight and said "I love you too" he sniffled "I just wish there was something I could do to help you, I feel helpless"

"sherlock, the only thing I need from you is you"

they dosed off finally and the next morning they went to a case Amelia brought a cane to help her balance. When they got there Amelia went straight to the crime scene sherlock went to talk to lastrade about the case and he noticed the cane he asked sherlock about it "I'm so sorry sherlock" Amelia fell down and yelled "SHERLOCK" he runs to her "what's wrong?!" "we need to go. NOW" lastrade came with him to try and try to calm sherlock a little. she went to the ER and about 30-40 mins later the doctor comes in

"sherlock Holmes"

"yes! is she alright?"

"I am very sorry Mr. Holmes there's nothing I could do"

"no there has to be something anything"

"you can talk to her for a moment she doesn't have much longer"

the doctor takes him to her room when he comes in she looks horrible she was just so sickly look to her he came up to her bed held her hand

"don't worry baby I'm going to be fine, your going to be fine"

"no it's not going to be fine you're dying and I can't do anything and I can't take it"

she whipped tears off his face he smiled. "Sherlock, I know you will be a great person and you are gonna do great Things Don't let anybody tell you otherwise I love you sherlock"

he laid his head on her bed wishing he could switch places with her. But all of a sudden he heard beeping when he looked up. She was gone. Nurses came in they had to pul him away he kept screaming "NO" the nurses tried to calm him. when he got to the waiting room lestrade could see his eyes are red and puffy he was sniffling lestrade already new what happened just by seeing him. Lestrade hugs him sherlock tells him "she's gone, she's really gone"

"I am so sorry sherlock"

Sherlock contacted her mum and dad couldn't get a hold of her sister He had to explain who he was and all he knew her more then her own parents sherlock basically plained the funereal. Not many people came she didn't have many friends or anything he saw a few family members but that's it. When everybody left sherlock stood over her grave he fell to his knees and that day he made a promise to him self that he would never let this happen again he wouldn't love, care, about anyone or thing he realized it's a weakness and he doesn't want that. But a few years pass he helped out mrs. Huddson he met Molly she fell in love with him from the moment she met him but sherlock was to blinded by what happened to notice he still hears the beeping the nurses yelling. But things did get better he met John and John reminds him of her just by the way he acts but he moved on somewhat. But every year he plays his violin on her birthday her favorite song and he remembers. The woman he loved is gone forever..?


End file.
